shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pieces 08
Introduction Pieces 08 is a cyborg, and a former bodyguard. He is currently a member of the Harlequin Pirates , where his role in the crew has included being their shipwright, weapons maker, Coating enginear, mucisian, and in one case even a battering ram. Appearance Pieces 08 is one of the most instantly recognisable members of the Harlequin pirates, due to his extreme size. He wears a black Jacket and waistcoat, both with the sleeves torn off to acomadate his Cyborg arms, which are his most distinctive feature. they are huge, with broad, armoured shoulders. The forearms are cylindrical, with pistons protruding from the back of them. In effect, his arms are the reverse of Franky's, with rounded arms and square, blocky shoulders. The shoulders are covered with armour plating and hinged panels, which cover an assortment of weaponry. his right shoulder also has a nameplate bolted to the front with his name written on it, and a tatoo of an anchor with a curled chain on both arms, which is his trademark. Following the Destruction of one of his arms, he rebuilt both. The new gauntlets are much larger and streamlined, as well as being coloured black and gold rather than red and silver. The number 8 printed on the rounded shields from his orriginal design returns, but is now inside a rounded outline of the Harlequin jolly Roger, Personality ''"Being smart ain't bad. I just think being smart and looking dumb is better"- ''Pieces 08 Pieces at first appears very simplistic compared to his crewmates, and often does things that appear stupid. Once he missed a very large scale battle, on the grounds that he had to finish lunch. Despite this apparently simplistic view of the world, he is in fact technicly a genius. He is quite laid back, and only thinks carefully when trying to solve a serious problem, more usually enjoying a somewhat simplistic point of view. Abilities and Powers ''" I don't need to aim too carefully. It's kinda hard to dodge a ten kilometre blast radius." -''Pieces 08, refering to his abilities. Swordmanship Pieces 08 has several swords stored in one shoulder which he uses for fighting at close range sometimes. However, his swordplay lacks any finese or skill, and simply involves repeated slashes from various angles to force weaker opponents off guard. Against a proffesional swordsman, his skill would be all but useless. Marksmanship Pieces 08 uses a wide range of projectile weapons to fight, most involving explosives. He has a suprising degree of accuracy, but does not favour precision attacking on the whole. Instead, he launches huge numbers of projectiles simultaeneusly, or uses extremely high blast radius explosives to cover a huge area with his attacks. Hand to Hand Combat At close range, Pieces 08's prefered method of combat is to simply batter his opponent with a string of heavy overhead blows. Physical Strength Pieces is imensely strong, and can very easily smash through stone and steel with ease. Agility Pieces usually moves extremely slowly due to his weight. Endurance Pieces is all but invulnerable due to the metal plating of his body. Weapons Pieces 08's gigantic Cyborg body contains a wealth of weapons and gadgets, which he draws on to fight his enemies. He also has several large "Mods" which can be attached to his body, usually providing imporved specialisation in one area, but a disadvantage in others. Unused Mods are stored aboard The Furled Wing , due to their size. After Goosey destroyed one of his orriginal cyborg arms, he replaced both, and upgraded them by using dial technology, coating resin, and more volatile gunpowder to streamline and compress his orriginal arsenal. He then added more weapons to his arms to fill in the empty space. Relationships History Pieces 08's real name is unknown, but he originated from Water Seven, where he idolised the various members of Tom's Workers, and grew up hoping to acheive similar fame to them. He decided to become a bodyguard or mercanery after acquiring several books of Vegapunk's own childhood blueprints for cyborg modifications and similar at a ridiculous bargain price during a rummage sale. The original owner had no idea what they were or what they were worth, having no enginearing ability at all, but believed them to be nothing more than doodles, reinforced by the fact that the earliest were drawn in crayon by a three-year-old Vegapunk. Pieces was originally sceptical of the concept of becoming a cyborg, but instead built himself an exoskeletal robot arm that could be worn over his original arm. This lack of confidence in Vegapunk is one of his great regrets, as several months after he took on a job as a bodyguard for a wealthy client, he was overpowered by an unknown devil fruit-using assassin, who crippled him and then killed his client. This cost him both his exoskeletal guantlet and the original organic arm it contained, as well as partially crippling his one remaining arm. Undeterred, he combined Vegapunk's technology with his own unique designs, and rebuilt himself entirely, becoming a cyborg in the process. He then tracked down the killer of his client, and after pummelling him into submission, delivered him to the client's familly, who used their influence to have him executed. This act won Pieces great infammy, and from then on he took on many different jobs, as well as working for a short while in the Galley La company, both as a shipwright and as a bodyguard for Iceburg. He eventually met up with the Harlequin Pirates through his old friend Marcellus Lowe, who had become their shipwright, and decided to join them himself. He has travelled with them ever since. Major Battles Pieces 08 vs Juggernaut outcome: victory, although due to circumstance Pieces denied responsibility, and instead credited his win to gravity. Quotes Trivia *Pieces 08 almost habitually breaks the fourth wall, or at least is aware of it. Related Articles Category:Pirate Category:Harlequin Pirates Category:Cyborg Category:Shipwright Category:Weapon Specialist Category:13th Madman Category:Male